King Of The Damned
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: While walking one night, Angel finds a strange coffin that contains some mysterious gas. When he inhales it, he suddenly finds himself endowed with the ancient power of the King Of The Damned. The ruler and controller of all creatures of the darkness. Wil
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in L.A. Long past midnight, long past many kids bedtimes, yet there were a surprisingly large number of young teens out. Angel shrugged as he kept his head low, walking along the sidewalk. L.A. was a city like no other. Angel had traveled the world over and had figured that nothing could surprise him anymore, but ever since he moved to The City of Angels, he'd been surprised on a daily basis.

Angel turned a corner that he'd never been down he continued to walk. By the time he looked up, he was standing in front of a single warehouse on a empty street.

"What the..."

He looked around, not sure of how he got there. But then he heard the whispers, some un-understandable voice in his head, pulling him into the warehouse. He sighed and followed.

Inside the warehouse, it was empty and dark. His footsteps fell like beats on a hollow drum, echoing off of the walls and windows.

"Hello?" He called, looking around

The ground was caked with dust. Showing no sign of life, or that anyone had been there in what appeared to be years.

"Is anyone here?" He asked

His voice floated up to the rafters and came back down upon him. But suddenly, from a large crate there came a light. Angel approached the slightly ajar crate and opened it. Inside, nestled in straw was a stone coffin.

Angel cocked his head at it.

"Dracula... if this is you... I want my damn money..."

_"Oh, but it's not Dracula... dear Angelus... it's something far far worse."_

Angel immediatly turned around, looking for the source of the voice, and found no one. He then kneeled down next to the coffin, placing his hand ontop of it.

_"Open it."_ Said the voice

"I'm not sure I want to know what's inside." Angel replied

_"Oh trust me, you do. What's inside is the power of a thousand ages. More strength then you could begin to comprehend. The secret of your kind lies within this simple stone box. Why won't you pry it open and see for yourself... reveal to yourself the knowledge that you've been seeking."_

"Who are you?"

_"Open the box Angelus, and solve all of your questions."_

And for some reason, Angel did as he was told. At first, nothing happened. He was just staring at the emptiness of the coffin. At gray, worn stone. And then, there was a rush of air and energy. Electricity that came from nowhere started to flow through his veins, through his non-beating heart.

And then Angel felt it. The new wonderful power he'd been given. He could feel the new levels of strength flowing through his body. Waves upon waves of power and unmeasurable pleasure. He turned his head back and cried out, partly in agony, partly in confusion, and partly in pleasure. The wisdom of ages flew through him, as did the many secrets of his kind. Of how they came to be. Of what he truely was. Of what this power was.

It was the first vampire. The father of all his kind. The King of the Damned if you will. And his power, his tremendous strenght and wisdom, had now fallen into the hands of a meer vampire.

Angel turned his head back to the sky and laughed. For within the City of Angels, within that city of darkness and pain, an alabaster brown eyed god has arrisen. A god has awakened in a city soon to be full of worshipers.

Angel's laugh could be heard for miles.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you... he's changed." Cordillia said to Wesley

"So what?" Wesley sighed, looking up from his book

Cordillia was sitting on the desk in the hotel lobby, staring at a sleeping Angel, passed out on the couch.

"He's been sleeping like crazy."

"Only during the day, which is natural for vampires." Wesley reasoned, turning a page

"He's been dressing different."

"I'd imagine so, since he got his reflection back... he probably wants to experiment with his clothing style a bit..."

"He's been acting weird."

"Cordillia... he's the King of Weird."

Cordillia cocked her head at him, looking at him strangely.

"King of Weird? Did you really just say that?"

Wesley rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying..." Cordillia said "I think we should keep an eye on him. Because ya know... with the way he's been dressing and acting, perfect happiness won't be too far off, and then we'll have Evil Angel with all those super powers."

"I don't think the curse applies to him anymore..."

"How do you know?"

"Well... it's not like he hasn't been--." He geustered with his eyebrows

"Well how do you know that?" She asked

"For crying out loud Cordillia... he carried four cups of coffee upstairs yesterday. And he doesn't even like that brew!"

Cordillia rolled her eyes. She then turned back to the couch to find Angel gone. When she turned back around, Angel stood less then four inches from her.

"Aww!"

"Morning." He said softly

"Yeah... top of the late afternoon to you too."

Angel smiled and stretched, his abs peaking out from the top of his leather pants and white tank top. He reached for the coffee.

"What kind is this?" He asked

"Same as yesterday."

"Ew." He replied, walking away from it still groggy. He moved over to the door and opened it. It was still light out. He stepped out into it and stretched, feeling unnaturally tired.

The light didn't burn him anymore. It didn't exactly welcome him either, it was almost like it drained some of the energy from him, as whenever the sun was up, and especially when he was outside, he felt the extreme urge to nap.

"Sleep well?" Cordillia asked

Angel didn't answer, instead he put his hand on his growling stomach.

_Why am I so hungry?_

Angel moved to the mini fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bag of pigs blood and bit into it, not even bothering to pour it into a glass like usual. He then colasped to the floor, drinking in a frenzy. He then repeated the treatment until the refrigeator was empty. He stood, panting and blood still on his lips.

"Are you okay?"

Angel looked up at Cordillia, blood on his lips and lust in his eyes. Wesley had left the room while he was feeding. It was just the two of them. Angel licked the blood off of his lips and approached her.

"Yes." He said "I'll be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so warm..." He said softly in her ear

Cordillia knew she should move, but couldn't. Something about him was just acting as a magnet. She wanted him so badly in that instant. He simple touch seemed to bring pure ectasy.

"You smell... so good." He murmered

"Mmm-hmm..." Cordillia managed to say

Angel turned Cordillia to look him in the eye.

"Are you mine?" He asked

Cordillia felt herself nodd.

"Do you want me?"

She nodded again. Angel smiled. His face didn't morph anymore, it stayed the same. Only his white and sharp canines elongatated. He turned his head to bite her, but then he felt it.

His strength increased and his power soared. He turned his head back and let it engulf him. The call of the night. The call of his children for their new master. He looked down at Cordillia, nearly limp in his arms and kissed her.

"We'll finish this another time." He murmered in her ear, and moving away swifter than he ever had. Before Cordillia could open her eyes, Angel was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The night world was so different from the other. Angel realized that now, he stood a top a building and looked down at the city. So bright, so vibrant... so full of his beautiful and powerful children. Most every vampire in this city of millions has come to know that their father had awakened. That a new god was around, and most worshiped him. He smiled at that, and stretched his arms out, as if to welcome them.

And then, without a moments hesitation, he stepped off of the building. He landed in front of the entrance to the night club where he spent most of his nights, Club Eurphia or something. It was like a haven for vampires. Most humans who knew of it were smart enough to stay away from it.

Angel moved inside, past the line of waiting demons and vampires outside. The haunting music filled his ears and the bass pounded his non beating heart. Many of the dancers parted, some even kneeling at his feet. Angel would smile at them, stroak their face and occassionaly drink from those that would offer bloody fingers and wrists.

But today, one figure caught his attention. One who was swaying to the beat of the music. She danced and moved as if each sway of her body brought her pure ectasy. Angel moved to her, and pressed his body against hers.

She had become a favorite of his. His beautiful Catilina. Her long dark hair hung comfortably down her back and the strobe lights reflected off of her pale skin. He had found her in the club one night, several weeks ago, brusied and beaten after some vampire had taken advantage of her. He of course killed the vampires, but not before feeding from each of them, for vampire blood seemed to satisfy his hunger far more than simple pigs blood. It increased his strenght, and lasted for hours.

He had found Catilina and had asked her to dance for him. He wasn't sure why he asked her, perhaps because he wanted to test his powers, to see if he could truely make vampires and humans, and even some demons do as he wished. And she did. She dragged her bruised and bloody body to the packed floor and swayed to the music, dancing, even though it must've brought her an enormous amount of pain. She kept moving, kept dancing until Angel moved to the floor to tell her to stop. She colasped, weak in his arms.

That night, he had nurtured her back to health and allowed her to feed exclusively from him for several days, which increased her strenght greatly. She was one of the few vampires to have fed from him. And he had claimed her as his, and everyone knew, that anyone who touched her would have to deal with him.

"Hey baby." She said, turning to him "I missed you... I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

Angel smiled and took her hand.

"Come."

"Where are we going?"

Angel turned to her and cocked his head, stroaking back her hair and looking at her with an adoring face.

"Does it matter?" He asked softly "So long as you are with me?"

Catilina allowed him to lead her into the alley behind the club. Angel hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said evenly "I missed you."

"It's only been a few days." Angel replied, bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting it "Here." He said, offering the bloody limb to her "Drink."

She obeyed and sipped until she was full, and then she offered him her neck.

"No..." Angel said

"Why not?" She asked "Why won't you mark me? Claim me as yours?"

"I have my reasons." Angel said evenly, watching his wounds heal. He then headed back into the club. Catilina stopped him.

"What are they?" She demanded "Why won't you tell me?" She asked

Angel grabbed her arm and flung her across the alley into the wall.

"Don't demand anything from me Child." He said evenly, walking into the club once again.

Catilina got up from the ground and dusted herself off, walking into the club after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel moved to the back of the club where he often sat, and where a group of women vampires that he'd never seen before were waiting. They smiled seductively when they saw him and geustered for him to sit down. Angel did, and once again was offered many wrists and necks.

"No... I'm really quite full..." Angel murmered, pulling a girl into his lap and burrowing his head into her shoulder.

Catilina arrived a few moments later, and the vampires moved to get up from his lap. He shook his head.

"No." He said to them "Go away Cat."

And she obeyed.

Across town, a sharp nail dragged itself along a stone throne. It made an annoying screech.

"We should stop him now... before he get's too powerful."

The owner of the nail looked up at it.

"Come now Love." She said "Do you honestly think that at this point we have a shot in stopping him?"

"No. But what do you propose we do?"

"Well... I for one... I like this... the way he's become. L.A. has almost become over run with vampires, simply because of his aura. He doesn't realize the power he's given off..." She ran a hand over herself. "It makes my skin tingle."

Her lover looked at her.

"You think it is a good idea? To leave the power of Him in a meer vampire?"

"Oh... dear, this one is not a _meer_ vampire... he... well there is something special about that one..." She stood "I wish to find out more."

"Aura. Don't..."

"Why love? Don't you trust me?"

"No."

Aura looked back at her mate, shining in the moonlight peeking through the windows of the mosaluem. She grinned.

"No Malcom... you never did."

And with that, she walked off.

Angel headed home near dawn, as many of the vampires who didn't practically live at Euphoria left it. He stretched and yawned, feeling the strenght that he had gained in the night start to leave him.

He turned down an alley, walking slowly, in no hurry to escape the sun.

"Okay... I'm tired... it's very early... and I don't want to play games. Stop following me."

Angel turned to face the attractive woman behind him.

"Wow... you are good."

"No. You're just very bad. Who are you?"

She smiled and stretched, running her hands through her dark hair and across her red leather dress.

"A friend."

"I doubt it. You're a vampire."

"I am." He said "I'm.."

"Not my child." He said evenly, walking towards her "You don't belong to me... do you?" He asked "No... you're... you're something else, am I right?"

Angel placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes." She said softly

"Of course..." He whispered "Your aura is different... but that's your name... isn't it? Aura?" He asked

"How did you know?"

Angel laughed and touched her temple.

"I know many things. Like why you're really here... a vampire still outside... so close to dawn? You're not like them... you're stronger.. but..." A smile came to his lips "You're not like me either, are you?"

Aura smiled.

"No. I'm not."

And her hand snaked out and punched him. Angel stumbled back a few feet, then recovered. Angel smiled and licked the blood off of his lips.

And then faster then Aura could move, he was attacking her. He rushed her, landing a kick in her stomach, sending her flying back several feet. She rolled to her feet only to be greeted with a bunch of punches. Her body couldn't react as fast and she could barely block, let alone fight. Before she knew it. He had her by the throat, holding her on the edge of the alley, meer millimeters away from the sun soaked sidewalk.

"Now Aura... you didn't come to kill me did you?" Angel asked

Aura shook her head.

"I didn't think so. And you didn't come here because you were drawn to me like my children are?"

"No."

"You came to test me didn't you?" He asked "Some centuries old vampire... coming out to fight me just moments before dawn... it's a little melodramatic isn't it?"

Aura swallowed, she could feel the sun warming and starting to burn her skin.

"Now... Aura... why did you come to test me?"

"Because I wanted to see..."

"See what?"

"If you were truely him."

"Who?"

"My father."

"I'm a lot of people's father."

"No... this is different."

"You mean... your direct sire." Angel asked "You were made by the King of the Damned."

Aura nodded. Angel laughed and let her down.

"And you came all the way here to find your master."

"I came here to find the vessel that my master chose worthy of bearing his powers." She circled around him, moving as gracefully as a cat "And that brings me to this question... you have at your command the wisdom of ages and yet you didn't remember me."

"I may have all of his power, and all of his knowledge, but I don't have all of his memories... and besides... even if I did, they're all jumbled and why am I telling you this?" Angel muttered "Besides, I'm not your sire. So leave me alone."

And with that, Angel brushed roughly past her and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you find out what you wanted?"

Aura pulled a piece of burnt skin off of her arm, and watched it flutter to the floor. And then she watched the wound heal, go from pink to even and pale.

"Yes." She sighed "I believe I did."

Malcom turned to her.

"What happened?"

"He nearly killed me."

"And at this you are so satisfied?"

Aura nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... it confirmed all of my suspicions."

"Was he your sire?"

"No. Not in the least."

"But wasn't that what you were looking for?"

Aura shook her black hair.

"No."She said "Malcom... you should know by now that I'm over my Sire... as strong and beautiful as he was, he left me for milenia... in a box... alone... so I have no intentions on returning to his side."

"So... then what did you go for?"

"I went... in order to see if that vampire is truely the new King of the Damned... and he is that exactly... but he's so much more than my sire... and besides, every king.. needs a queen."

Aura smiled, her perfectly white teeth shone in the darkness.

"You intenend to leave me?"

Aura laughed.

"Malcom, since I first came to be with you... you should've known that I'd never stay... I have no intentions on being with you forever... or much longer for that matter."

"I figured as much."

"And besides, you have your own goals... am I correct?"

This time, it was Malcoms turn to laugh.

"Of course."He said "But still... you intened to become his queen... how do you plan on going about that?"

Aura laughed, walking away.

"Malcom, my love, you should never ask a woman her secrets... or her age."

"Why?"

"Because..." She said, disappearing into the darkness "You'll never get the truth."

Angel colasped into his bed. He didn't feel like moving. He was so tired. Last night wasn't particullary draining, but it still tired him out. He felt weaker, like his new strenght was leaving him and he didn't know why. He then thought about Catilina. She wanted him so much, wanted him to claim her, but he wouldn't... her wouldn't claim anyone before _her_.

Still, he felt bad for the way he'd treated her. He really was fond of her. Of her essence and her beauty. He stood and walked to his window, to his balcony and stepped out into the draning sunlight.

"Come to me my Catilina." He murmered "Where ever you are, come to me now. I wish to see you my child."

Angel moved back to his bed and laid down.

"Won't be long now." He murmered

Catilina shifted in the hotel suit bed that she was lying in. Nestled between the silk and satin sheets, warm and safe, next to the cold dead body of the man she'd fed off to get it. And then she heard it.

_Come to me, my Catilina. _

She immediatly sat up, her body drawn to him. She stood and dressed, carefully stepping into the halls, slipping into the basement and into the sewers.

Angel smiled and sat up, making his way downstairs. His movements weren't as graceful as they were in the night. He simply lacked the energy he had to make them. Wesley and Cordillia were both asleep on the couches, and Catilina stood above Cordillia, looking at her like a poor man at a three course meal.

"Come." He said, holding out his hand

She walked to him, her heels falling on the floor, clicking and clacking , and took his hand.

"Where are we?" She asked

"My house." He replied, leading her upstairs

"Who are they?"

"My employees."

"Oh."

"They are not to be touched." He said, opening the door to his room. He closed the door behind her and hugged her. "Are you hungry?" He asked

She shook her head.

"Not really."

"You just fed... no?"

"Yes. Though not enjoyable meals... first a bodybuilder, I could practically taste the steriods... and then on a fat man, his blood was so thick it was hard to swallow."

Angel laughed softly.

"Do you want something better?" He asked

"Not now... you seem... different..."

"Don't worry about it." He said, leaning back and stroaking back her hair "I'm sorry." He said softly

"For what?"

"For last night. The way I was. Do you forgive me?"

Catilina nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" He asked softly, leading her to the bed

"Yes."

"Do you want me?" He asked

"Yes."

Angel kissed her, and then laid her on the bed. He had found a way to spend his dreaded mornings.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you continue to follow me?" He asked

Aura placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm not your sire." He continued "So please, leave me alone."

"I have no intentions on going back to my Sire. I don't want you for that."

"You wouldn't want to return to the King of the Damned?"

"Last time I checked, that's you."

"I have his power. I'm not him."

"Exactly. Like I said, I don't want him. Never again."

Angel turned his head.

"So what do you want Aura?" He asked

"You."

"You don't love me." He said, simply "You aren't like the rest of my children."

"I know."

"But you do seek something from me?" Angel asked

"Yes."

"Hm... come Aura... I wish... to hear your story."

"My Sire made me... well... I don't even know how long ago."

Angel stared at Aura's face across the table. The were in the back of Euphoria. Angel had specifically asked that they were alone, much to the disdain of many.

"I was with him... well, I've never been a good keeper of time... but he tired of me. Shortly before he died... he was so tired of me that he made sure I'd never bother him again, so he locked me in a box and burried me. I was sealed with all these magics and barriers... I thought I'd never get out. But then... his essence came here. It strenghted me... and when you opened his coffin... where his essence was stored... the barriers broke... and I got free... and here I am."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me."

"Angel, do you know what it's like to be burried for countless ages? Alone and cold? In a box? No food or comfort? Can you imagine that?"

Angel shrugged.

"I don't much care to."

"Well... a girl comes to want certain things... to make up for the milenia of things she lost. I want..."

"You want me, my power." Angel laughed "You want me to take over the world. Over all that are damned... and you, Aura, want to rule at my side."

Aura stared at him, curious.

"I know all things of those that are my children Aura. And you are."

"But you.."

"I lied. You are a part of me simply because you are a vampire. I own you and your essence. Do you not think that I can't read your mind?"

Aura's eyes widened. Angel leaned forward, the candle light playing on his face.

"You intenend to use me. You may not be an average vampire, child, but still are damned. And none of the damned will ever control or use me. Never. Now... I have no intentions on ruling this world. And if you try to... I'll kill you.."

"Good luck. I--."

"Again, I own you. Your essense... your life."

And with that, he stood and left.


	7. Chapter 7

In Sunnydale, Buffy tapped her pen softly against the corner of the big heavy book she was reading. College was no fun. To be honest, she couldn't even remember what she was studying.

"Wah!" She cried, shutting the book

"What?" Willow asked, looking at her from across the dorm.

"I... I can't do this anymore!" She shouted "This is frying my brain! Books bad! Tv.. good."

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Poor Buffy... why don't you go out and partol?"

"I would.. but there's been nothing to partol..." She said evenly "No vampires or anything... it's so weird... the cementary's been empty lately."

"Where do you think all of the vampires have gone?" Willow asked

"Well I'm sure it's not into Hershey's "Cookies and Cream"."

Willow laughed.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to Willy's." Buffy said "See if I can beat some info out of him."

As usual, Willy's was filthy. So filthy in fact that Buffy began to wonder how on earth the health inspector gave this place an A minus. It was pretty disturbing.

Buffy shook off the wave of dizziness caused by the sudden wave of cigarette and god knows what else smoke and the initial stink of demons. She moved up to the bar and sat down.

"S-Slayer..." Willy sat, shaking nervously "What can I get ya?"

"Do you have anything that comes in a glass that's actually been washed this week?"

Willy thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Not exactly like I have clientel with high standards comming in here ya know?"

Buffy shrugged.

"I need information."

"And how exactly are you planning on making this worth my while?" He asked

"I won't gut you like a cat fish."

"That works for me. What do you need?" Willy asked, furiously cleaning a glass

"You've probably noticed..." Buffy said "All of the vampires in this town are... well... gone."

"Oh yeah... I've noticed... most of my good paying clients are gone..."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Hm... well ya know... I heard a rumor... and this is just a rumor, so I can't guarantee that it's right and all, but I heard... that there's this being or thing arrising in L.A., that's calling of the vampires to it. Some call it the King of the Damned... hm... but that's about all I know."

Buffy thought for a moment.

_King of the Damned?_

"You think of anything else, you let me know." Buffy said

Willy nodded, and Buffy slid off of the sticky stool and out of the building.

"King of the Damned?"

Buffy looked up at Giles, as he was pressing his glasses into his bottom lip as he did when thinking.

"Yeah. That's what Willy said." Buffy replied "Why, do you know something?"

"And you say he's arrising?"

"Yes."

"Oh... dear..."

"What?" Buffy asked

"You'd better sit down... this may take a while."

Buffy sat and looked up at Giles.

"What?"

"Buffy... the King of the Damned is extremely dangerous..."

"What is it?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The King of all that are Damned. The ruler of all..."

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

Buffy sighed.

"How can something like that still be around, and I not know about it?"

"Well... according to my knowledge, he died milenia ago... but apparently know he's back. Which is not good at all."

"But I mean... he is the king of vampires... so shouldn't he be one himself?"

"Yes and no." Giles said "He may be a vampire... but he's not your typical one. Legand has it that he can walk in the light. That he has incredibal strenght and speed, and something else..." He thought for a moment "Oh... he can, in a way, control vampires and humans alike."

"Like Dracula?"

"Oh Buffy... the King's power makes Dracula's look like a cheap parlor trick."

"So, he's awakened... aparently... in L.A."

"Yes, if what you say is true."

"So... that means I have to go there."

"Well, Buffy, maybe you should leave the fight in L.A. to those already there." Giles said

"But... Angel... he's a vampire... and if this guy controls vampires..."

"He might be under his control." Giles said "Right... you contact them. I'll make arrangements for your trip."

Buffy stood and moved over to the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings, a sleepy Cordelia answered.

"yawn Angel Investigations... we... how's that go again?"

"Cordelia... it's Buffy."

"Oh yawn hey Buffy."

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"I got word that the King of the Damned has awakened again... In L.A."

There was a pause, and then another yawn.

"Oh... don't worry about that." She said "It's... it's no biggie."

"No biggie?"

"Oh yeah. It's cool... it's actually a pretty funny story." She said

"Humor me."

"Well... the King of the Damned, is your ex."

"What?"

"Angel is the new King of the Damned Buffy."

Silence.

"PARDON!"

After a few more minuets of Cordelia explaining and rewording, Buffy hung up the phone.

"Giles?" She called

A moment later, he entered the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to believe this... but--."


	8. Chapter 8

"I cannot believe I'm here." Buffy muttered, walking through an L.A. graveyard. She looked at one of the tombstones, shaped like the eifle tower "In L.A... even the graveyards are flashy."

She sighed and kept walking, shifting her crossbow on one shoulder. Then she stopped, 'Slayer Sense' tingling.

"Well, looky here..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned around.

"Yes. I'm Buffy. The vampire slayer... can we just skip the formalities and fight?"

Buffy then took in all six of the vampires standing around her.

"Oh... crap."

And at once, they lunged at her. Faster than she could react, they had her pinned to the ground, one leaning over her, preparing to bite. And then suddenly, they all stopped.

"Oh no..." Said one, who was holding her arm

From her spot on the ground, she couldn't see anything, and Buffy craned her neck to see what they were all suddenly staring at.

"Father..." One mumrered

As if forgetting she was there, they let her go and backed away. Buffy rolled to her feet, and there she got a good view.

"Oh god."

Angel. But it wasn't him. He was different somehow. He was almost glowing in the moonlight. His coat blew in the wind, moving like wings.

"Angel..." She whispered

But his face didn't even seem to notice her. He seemed more cross than anything.

"Did I not specify to every creature in L.A. that she was **_not_** to be touched?" He asked

"We-- well y-yes you d-did..." Said the one who had spoken the first time

"So why didn't you listen?"

"Because." One said "We don't take orders fro--."

And before he could finish the sentence, he burst into flames.

"You may want to rethink that plan." Angel said, removing his coat and pulling a wicked dagger out of his back pocket. He twirled it in one hand and the moonlight gleamed on it. Angel looked up at the apparent 'leader' of the group and said "Come here."

"F-father..."

"Come. Here." He said more firmly "Come to me my child." He said softer

As if he couldn't control himself, he began to walk towards Angel. Angel held out his hands and took his face into them. And at that moment, Buffy swore she was halucinating, because Angel... kissed him.

"Angel, what--."

"You're shaking." Angel said softly "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." The vampire said

"Hm." He replied "That's good. I never want my childrent to fear me."

The vampire felt a feeling of relief. _He's going to let me live._

Buffy looked around at the other vampires, who burst into flames, and in an instant, crumbled into ashes. The vampire who Angel held in his hands, seemed completely oblivious.

"I'm hungry." Angel said "Will you feed me?"

The vampire nodded, and then exposed his neck to Angel. Who drank furiously. He then turned his face back to the vampire.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He asked

"Oh, my child... my disobedient child..." Angel replied "Of course."

And Angel ripped his head clean off, and watched as the body turned to ashes. He dusted his hands off and looked up to Buffy, holding his hand out to her.

Buffy couldn't control herself. Without thinking, without even realizing, she began to walk forwards to meet his outstretched hand.

"It's true..." She muttered

Angel cocked his head at her. Confusion blotting his beautiful face.

"What is?" He asked softly, embracing her

"That you're... the King of the Damned."

Angel nodded.

"I am. Is that why you're here?"

Buffy nodded. Angel pulled back from her as to look into her eyes. Angel laughed softly.

"Come." He said "Let me tell you my story."


	9. Chapter 9

"So she just went?"

Giles looked up at Xander, who was shoving potato chips in his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Yes." Giles said

"And you let her?"

Giles sighed, removing his glasses in preperation to clean them.

"Knowing Buffy, you should know by now that I never just 'let' her do anything." He said, removing a hankerchief from his pocket and wiping his glasses carefully "She wouldn't be talked out of it. She arrived there last night."

"Should we go?" Willow asked

"I don't think so. She should be fine... it is Angel after all."

Xander set down his bag and looked up at Giles.

"Hmm... right..." He said "Only the same Angel that once went evil and tried to suck the world into hell with all of us ended. No... it's just Angel... no harm there."

Silence.

"I'll call the train station." Giles said, walking to the phone.

"So... you just found this coffin?" Buffy asked

Angel nodded.

"Basically..." He replied "And here I am."

Buffy looked around the hotel.

"You get kind of used to it." Wesley replied

"Used to what?" Buffy asked

"Oh... you didn't notice?" Angel asked

"Notice what?"

"The unusual amount of vampire sitting around here." Cordillia replied

Buffy thought for a moment. _Now that you mention it..._

"Why is that?" Buffy asked

Angel sighed.

"Because I am their father." He replied simply "They all... in a sense... love me. They want to be around me. Near me..."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure..." He said, shrugging "They just kind of nest around here."

"And you let them?"

"Don't really have a choice in the matter."

"You could tell them to leave."

"And what, if they don't, put them in time out." Angel asked, standing and moving behind the counter for a cup of coffee "It doesn't work that way."

"You said they were your children."

"They are." Angel answered, pouring "But they don't always listen to me. They still... ususally... have a mind of their own."

Buffy was silent for a moment.

"So basic--."

Angel then held up his hand for them to be silent. He stopped, sniffed the air and tensed.

"What?" Buffy asked

Angel shook his head.

"I have to go." He muttered

"Really wanted to get out of there huh?"

Angel turned to face Aura.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following my king. My father."

Angel crossed his arms and looked down from the skyscraper he was standing on. _Long way down..._

"I thought we got this out of the way--." Angel began

"They're comming to kill you." Aura said bluntly

Angel cocked his head at her.

"As you've seen, not every vampire or demon loves you, especially not the elders... the Ancients..." She moved to the edge of the building and put her hands on the brick there "They're going to hunt you down. Covens are comming like soilders galloping. Demons are searching through the darkness, all for you."

"Why?"

"They all seek to destroy the very thing you are. The King of the Damned. The one who controls them, and their fates. You hold in your hands imeasureable power."

"And they don't want me to have it..."

Aura shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't looked that deep into it. But my bet is, they're going to go after everything you love and care about first." She stepped up on the ledge "I'd find her if you don't want her to be hurt."

Angel bit his lip. _Catilina_...

"And your other childe... can't neglect him."

Angel raised her eyebrow at her. Aura stretched her arms out, as if preparing to fly.

"Can you fly, Angel?" She asked "With white wings?"

"Never tried."

Aura laughed softly, as a strong upward gust rustled her hair.

"You should try. Try to reach heaven... kiss the sky..." She turned her head back

"Wait.."

But before he could finish, she jumped off the building. Angel thought for a moment.

"Come to me my Catilina." He said, worry seeping into his voice "Come to me. Hurry."

worry seeped in, along with fear and hatred. Hatred for this cursed power that was brought upon him. For the danger it was going to cause. About twenty minuets had passed, before Angel realized that he saw no sign of Catilina. He couldn't even sense her essence. Angel shifted worried, and too, jumped off the building, in search of his childe.


End file.
